


Here's Where the Story Ends

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri and Shiori have gone through the motions a thousand times. Now, here is where the final decision is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Where the Story Ends

Hazel eyes had unknowingly sought out the woman's form from across the room. And after setting upon their target they narrowed in slight disappointment, because after so long Juri thought she had finally mastered her feelings. She had thought that after such a long period, that things would inevitably change, but they only ever changed slightly, they only ever moved away and brought things into clearer focus.

Juri saw out in the midst of the night club's dance floor a young woman she wanted, but knew, after some trying, that there was just no way that things could ever work out the way she wanted. The past, the memories that lay there, all those things, eventually killed any hope she had. Something always got in the way of her attempts (their attempts) at something deeper. It was always the same, and now, here it was years later. It seemed it might be time once more to try, or at least test the waters.

Whatever the outcome she knew only one thing, she would not let her heart break when things did not turn in her favor.

The music gave a heady shift into something lighter and was markedly appropriate for the evening of seventies pop music. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, briefly considering her motivation. She could, if she wanted to, ignore the situation all together. But that was the thing, she didn't want to. If she did not go and do something on that night she felt certain that Fate would toss up another opportunity, but she wanted to put an end to this endless test of wills once and for all. She wanted a conclusion, and one that would truly satisfy her. It was not about getting what she wanted. It was not about casting revenge or drumming up the entire past. It was about complete closure, the kind that only comes along once in a great while, the kind that many people were not happy enough to receive.

She took a sip from her drink and stood up. She straightened the jacket of her suit, brushing back her light auburn hair, signature curls framing her face as she closed her eyes briefly and then stepped through the tables to the stairs. She moved easily down the steps to the dance floor, gracefully avoiding any that crossed into her path. Until at last the song changed again, something slightly slower, something more telling, and she had to chuckle softly at the appropriateness.

The first verse and then the chorus found her gliding with the rhythm, until, at last, in her sight again was the young woman she had spied from her table. She positioned herself purposefully behind the young woman who was lost in her own world of dancing (not exactly elegant in style, not exactly terrible). She danced close and then when the chorus ebbed up again she leaned in and wrapped an arm about the young woman's waist.

"Knowing me, knowing you," Juri whispered closely into the young woman's ear. And here was where she would either be shoved away, and for the last time, or confronted. She watched in that tight position as the young woman nearly jumped from her skin, turning quickly to face her.

She had to grin as the young woman's violet eyes darkened, staring up at her with marks of pained bitterness, touched hatred, and then, as always, that something else. Something that was deep and secret, that she herself could never pull from the young woman. It reminded her of want, or lust. It reminded her of a lot as the eyes narrowed and a grin slid slowly across the young woman's face that was too many things all wrapped up in one. It was a flutter of emotions, but they all eventually wrapped themselves up.

The young woman reached out a hand and let it rest on Juri's shoulder. She mouthed the words of the song as they began to dance. Keeping at arms length the entire time as violet and hazel eyes sought a meaning to their meeting, and to the way the song edged up along and prodded at them. And then the taller of the two took the hand from her shoulder, gripping at the wrist lightly to pull the violet eyed young woman closer to her as her free hand brushed through violet locks.

The song closed, the tempo changing once more, lighter faster, but all around the two was standing still. And they stared so hard into each other there should have been bruises to mark them. There should have been something, but there was only the stare, and the slow way they pulled apart, the stare softening. They turned their heads briefly before looking back at each other with softer intentions, the distance once again closing between them till there was little left for them to do.

Violet eyes closed softly reaching out for an embrace, and hazel shut in return before opening again to lead the young woman in her arms off the dance floor, happy to be followed, happy to lead.

They reached an empty table.

"There's nothing more we can do, is there, Juri?"

"No...Let me buy you a drink."

End.


End file.
